Muhsinuzzaman Mahim
"Dreams... Are born to be transformed into reality... So, If u got a dream, lose yourself in it!!!" - Muhsinuzzaman's Quote Life Muhsinuzzaman Mahim, is a Pro-Trainer level blader of UB, though he joined in 2014. He first falled for passion in Beyblade, when he first played "Beyblade - V Force" in GBA. And the passion went further when he saw "Beyblade - Metal Fury" series. He had his first unknown G-Revolution bey, which was quite unbeatable, and then he got his first modified Metal Saga bey, "Storm Quetzalcoatl", which stood unbeatable infront of his every relative bladers, specially his uncle, Rafi's bey, "Phantom Orion". Though at last, Orion won, but "Quetzalcoatl Vs Orion" drawed for more than 7 times. It made the craze for Beyblade in Muhsinuzzaman. His father didn't liked buyng Beys at all. So, when all of his beys were broken by his one of the relative and his so called, bloody-little-sister (accidentally), his father didn't bought another bey at all. But fortunately, he got an unused bey from his little cousin. Past Days in UB He totally did less than 10 matches, because he had a lot of studies for JSC and SSC exams. But his battle moves seemed very creative and awesome, but not powerful to certain bladers. He is trying to improve his blading styles and logics on moves. Muhsinuzzaman is very good in language and typing, and behaving with others. In fact, he has a very good relationship like brothers with Muhammad Junaid and Angemon Takaishi. But, when anyone does anything wrong to him, he just turns the table of his behaviour towards everyone. He used to interfere in every match when he came as a newbie. Present Recently in 2014, Muhsinuzzaman had an illogical fight with Angemon Takaishi on the basis of not giving him any importance. He then behaved extra-ordinarily rude with all the bladers (except Muhammad Junaid). BUt at last, he repented for his behaviour to Angemon, and Angemon forgave and told Muhsinuzzaman to be a little bad towards the bladers, but not being an antagonist. Muhsinuzzaman did some contributions toward UB. Muhsinuzzaman started his contribution towards UB by protesting against Zubair Khalil for not following the rule of UB copyright. He also made the group "UB Spy Committee" to banish Zubair Khalil and other antagonists. But since, UB seemed fine after Zubair is gone, the spy group didn't worked out seriously and closed for certain months (stll closed). He also made a trade center, "UB Goodies", which was totally flop. Then he made a meme show, "COMEDY BITS WITH MUHSINUZZAMAN", which became famous at the first episode, but for studies and etcetras, it also stopped. Muhsinuzzaman promised us that in a certain proper time, he will start his project again. Presently, He has a project with Angemon of UB Mugen Game. Other than UB He also administrates another RP group, named "Fighting Spirits Universe". He said that if anyone is interested to administrate his group finely, he will surely give the admin power to him. He is a mediocre blader and when he is challenged by anyone, he won't hesitate to battle. About Age - 15 Beys: L-Drago Evilizer, Leone Dodger (Upgraded from Death Leone). Friends - MJ, Angemon etc. Rivals - Ryuga Khan Saif, Fustrated Rohan, Rehman E-V etc. Enemies - Zubair Khalil , Alex Mercer. Category:Bladers Category:Dark Blader Category:SHOWDOWN Blader